Say What You Will
by Marlikins XI
Summary: IenzoXOc. An event that made Zexion the loner that he is today. Rated to be safe. My first Fanfic. One-shot I don't own anything except Marie.


~Present Day~

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed, running towards his superior. "What?" he snapped, glaring over a large book in his lap. "I want to ask you something." he said. Zexion looked at him with an impatient look. "Zexy why are you depressed all the time?" Demyx asked. Zexion's expression turned grave. "I don't want to tell you." he replied sternly. He began to focus on the book again. "Oh come on Zexy! Please please please please plea-" "If I tell you will you please shut up?" Zexion interrupted. Demyx nodded eagerly.

~Flashback~

_If I were to die today_

_My life will be more than okay_

Ienzo believed that Marie had the best life. She had two loving parents, a little brother, and a dog. She was his best friend, the only reason he's happy most days.

_For the time I've spent with you_

_Was like a dream come true_

Ienzo heard what was going on in the world. People were disappearing, or worse, dying because of the darkness. He thought about Marie. He couldn't wrap his head around the thought of losing her. Rather to think about the future, he reminisced all of the best times they have had together. He smiled at the memories. She was so bright and energetic…

_If this was a last goodbye_

_No more tears to dry_

Marie and Ienzo were walking along the sandy shore of the nearby beach, not really talking about anything in particular. "Ienzo?" she said nervously. He turned his face towards her just in time to see a smell escape from her emerald eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked stopping. Suddenly she flung her arms around his neck, burying his face into his chest. Her tears stained the front of his white t-shirt. He pulled her closer, taking one of hands to stroke her black curls. When she calmed down she explained, "I was thinking because of the people disappearing, this might be the last time I see you…" the thought of that possibility caused her eyes to water again. "Don't think about that. I won't let anything happen" Ienzo said protectively, wiping away her tears. "Please, no more crying.". She nodded and half smiled.

_I would say it one more time_

_It's been more than fine_

Without warning, Ienzo picked her up bridal style and began running towards the waves. Marie giggled, clinging to his neck. For awhile they splashed around in the water, laughing. He loved these times, just not caring what's going on. They were just living in the moment. Their whole friendship was the strongest feeling he ever felt, but it wasn't friendship. It was something more.

_Say what you will before it's to late_

_Say what you will mmmhmmm_

Ienzo got a burst of confidence out of nowhere, "Marie, I really need to tell you something." he said seriously. She looked at him with confused eyes. "What?" she questioned. Ienzo ran a hand through his slate hair nervously. "I-" "Ienzo come on! I need your help in the lab!" Even interrupted, appearing literally out of nowhere. "I'll tell you later okay?" he said instead. She nodded, gathering her things to head home.

_If you were to walk way_

_Know you couldn't stay_

He looked back to find her silhouette disappearing into the sunset. He knew he needed to tell her soon, he couldn't hold in in for any longer.

_Think about all the times we had_

_All the good and the bad_

Marie laid down on her bed, her feet up in the air. On the bed in front of her was a large book filled with pictures of Ienzo and her. She knew him her whole life, a book filled with all their memories. Each page brought something different to her mind, weather it be tragic or insanely funny.

_Say what you will before it's to late_

_Say what you will mmmhmmm_

When Ienzo got home he immediately went up to his room and called Marie. He asked her to meet her tomorrow, the same place that they met today. She thought it was kind of weird, he was rushing his sentences. It was something he never did, he always talked slow and calm. Then she remembered what happened at the beach, "Hey what were you going to say before Even interrupted?" she asked. Ienzo froze. After a moment of silence he replied with "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now you should get some sleep.". Stumped on what it could be she only said "Okay. Goodnight." "Sweet dreams." he added and hung up the phone.

_All this time that I've been holding back_

_Just trying to protect myself_

Ienzo thought he was going to be sick. He was going to meet Marie in 10 minutes, to tell her that he loves her. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were sweaty. In his mind he has always told himself that he didn't feel this way about her, fooling himself. He didn't want his heart to be stomped on.

_I want you to know_

_I love you more than that_

The beach is beautiful in the afternoon. Upon Marie meeting him, he spread a blanket on the sand. He opened a book in his left hand, trying not to distract himself from his goal. Marie sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. So much for not being distracted. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They didn't speak for a few minutes, he was enjoying the moment. Finally, Marie broke the silence. "So what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" she asked. He started to speak, but his body wouldn't let him. Instead he found himself leaning down towards her lips. When they met, Marie completely melted. They broke apart smiling.

~Present day~

"Wow! That's really cheesy and cute!" Demyx exclaimed. Zexion didn't smile, he stared at the book in his lap emotionless. "I suppose it is." he mumbled. "So what happened to her?" the younger nobody questioned. Zexion's expression turned pained. "I don't know." he answered after a moment. "Oh crap I'm supposed to be on a mission!" Demyx practically yelled and with that he ran out of the room. When Demyx was gone he set the book down on the table in front of him. But this wasn't a regular old book. It was Marie's, the album she made of her and Ienzo. He ran his hands through his hair as he recalled what really happened.

~Flashback~

_Say what you will before it's to late_

_Say what you will mmmhmmm_

Ienzo was meeting Marie that the usual spot they met at the beach. He was walking down the shore when he saw Marie, but something was wrong. She was surrounded by black creatures and they were attacking her. He ran to her as fast as he could and by the time he got there, they were gone. Marie was face down in the blood stained sand. Ienzo gathered her into his arms, brushing the sand and blood from her face. Tears stung his eyes. "Ienzo." she said quietly. "Yeah it's me." he managed. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you more." he replied. She went limp in his arms, tears flowed out of his eyes.

~Present day~

A single tear ran down the nobodies cheek. It landed on a picture of Marie.

_If I were to die today_

_My life will be more than okay_

Yeah right.


End file.
